Dragons Tears
by Supress your childish fears
Summary: A draco hermione story where draco's not as bad as he seems and a bit of time travel can change everything...will they get there happy ever after?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I am only putting this once, I do not own harry potter, and I am not making a profit from this it is purely for pleasure.**

I hope you enjoy this story as I've wanted to write one for a while but didn't want to because I didn't think it'd be any good. I'm not going to ask you to review, but I would appreciate any advice. Oh and Dumbledore didn't die in this one McGonagall saved him as he was falling. Thank you. X

Hermione granger was stood at platform 9 ¾ waiting for her best friends to arrive. She didn't notice that someone was stood watching her. After all why would _he _be looking at _her?_ Stood in the shadows of one of the pillars Draco Malfoy stood observing her. **Dam she's changed **he thought looking her over. Her hair was a golden brown color with honey toned streaks running through it and was no longer a bushy mess it ran in gentle curls to just below her shoulder blades. Her teeth were now straight and she seemed more confident. She had also filled out in all the right places. **Well this is going to be a fun year. Those two are going to be practically drooling over her. On the plus side she may actually converse **_**nicely**_** with me this year.** Up until now Draco hadn't been able to say a nice word to her. He had always been taught that people of non magical decent were scum and to be treated as such. Up until he went to Hogwarts he had believed his father but when he met Hermione he couldn't help but question what his father had taught him. She was muggleborn but she was the smartest which to go to Hogwarts in a century.

The previous year Voldermort had given Draco a mission, one that made Draco's stomach churn at the mere thought of it. Draco had been ordered to kill Albus Dumbledore the head teacher of Hogwarts, at first Draco had tried to refuse but Voldermort had tortured him and threatened to kill his mother. So Draco had agreed, at the end of the previous year Draco got all the death eaters into Hogwarts but he had been unable to say the words to kill him. So instead Snape had done it and Dumbledore had fallen to his death. Or so Voldermort thought, Draco knew this to be wrong. Snape had been acting as a double agent and he and the professor had planned this, while Snape said the _Arvada kedvara, _he had not put the right power into it causing Dumbledore to become merely unconscious. When he tumbled out of the window professor McGonagall was waiting and performed the _Levi corpuses _thus making Dumbledore survive.

Draco knew this as two weeks ago the professor had turned up on his doorstep nearly giving Draco a heart attack. He had explained what had happened and taken Draco and his mother away, they had been taken to a new house that was made unplottable and Dumbledore was made secret keeper with aurors standing watch to ensure Voldermort couldn't harm them. As far as he was aware the only people that knew he had survived were himself and his mother, the golden trio, the order of the phoenix and the Hogwarts staff.

Hermione looked down at her outfit a little nervous; she was still in her muggle clothes and was wearing a black skirt just shorter than knee length with a green ribbon tied around her waist, a white strappy top and emerald green pumps on. The only piece of jewelry she wore was a long silver chain, the pendant hidden down her top. She had decided against wearing make up and had green slides in her hair. She felt very self-conscious, she hadn't seen her friends since the start of the holidays and she had changed a lot since then. More than she was going to tell them. She saw a mass of red with one bit of black coming towards her through the sea of people. She ran forward to meet them completely forgetting how different she looked.

"Harry! Ron! Ginny! I've missed you all so much!" she cried as she hugged them all in turn. She looked around the rest of the crowd "wait. How come you two are her?" she asked Fred and George who were stood with there trunks.

"Mum decided we needed to finish our education and the new head said they were willing to take us back." Fred explained. Two years ago the twins had quit education in a rather astounding way including lots of fireworks and scaring the life out of professor Umbrige." Anyway, look at you. You've changed a right lot 'mione!"

The others nodded in agreement, she blushed and put her head down and muttered "oh well I thought I'd have a change but I didn't know if it looked right…" she trailed off looking at the floor.

The others assured her that her new look was amazing and they all walked off to find a compartment together. On there way they passed Draco who was still watching her.

Draco had changed a lot over the holidays, his hair was no longer slicked back but fell gently over his face, his body had become more toned and he had lost his air of confidence. When they saw him the group made there way over to him in a kind of shy way. When they reached him he looked terrified, scared that Dumbledore hadn't explained that he was forced into almost killing him. It was harry that spoke first "mal- Draco, can we talk to you?" Draco cautiously nodded his head. "Okay let's go find a compartment."

Draco looked around the group, none of them seemed angry when he reached Hermione she was smiling slightly at him her eyes wary. He returned the smile, and it was a genuine smile no one of his sneers and Hermione seemed to relax and they went to find a compartment, Draco and Hermione walking beside each other at the back of the group. **Oh my god I'm walking next to Draco and he hasn't tried to insult me or hex me. I know he's meant to be good but I still thought he'd hate me. Heck who knows we may become friends, huh long shot Hermione. **Hermione thought as she walked down the train.

Chapter one finished. I know it doesn't read well but you have to know all this. X


	2. Chapter 2

When they finally reached an empty compartment Harry, Ron, Hermione and the twins sat down while Draco stood cautiously near the door still wary of how he would be treated. It was Fred that broke the awkward silence. "You can sit down you know, we aren't going to bit your head off you know."

**Well, you never know** Draco thought as he sat down next to Ron and opposite Hermione trying to look anywhere but directly at her.

"Look mal-Draco I know we never got on in the past and we all acted a little immaturely but, well Dumbledore told us everything that had happened and we understand that it wasn't you. I'm not trying to say I think you're a fluffy bunny but I don't reckon you're as bad as we thought. So I want to make a truce. Also you'll be spending a lot of time with Hermione." with that Draco and Hermione looked at each other then at Harry in confusion

"Well you aren't supposed to know yet but… congratulations, you're the new head boy and girl!"

"Oh my god! Really?! I have to owl mum and dad, can I borrow Hedwig? How do you know? Did Dumbledore tell you? Why didn't he tell us? Oh wow I'm so happy!" Hermione rushed.

Draco just sat there startled.

"Whoa breathe Hermione." Ron laughed.

"Of course you can borrow Hedwig. Yes Dumbledore told me. He didn't say because he wanted it to be a surprise, he thought that after what you two had been through these years and the good people you have become that you were the best two for the job." Harry answered but he was looking at Draco, he wanted him to know that Dumbledore wanted this and to subtly reassure him that he'd do well. Then he lowered his voice to make sure no one passing would hear." Also the new defense against the dark arts teacher will be professor Kroger or professor Dumbledore in disguise. We can't let on that it's him though. He wanted to be near the students to make sure they were safe but he's obviously meant to be dead."

They spent the remainder of the journey discussing what's happen that year as they hadn't had a peaceful year yet and what with Dumbledore out in the open it sure wouldn't be quiet. Half way there they were joined by Ginny, Neville and Luna. Members of the D.A came in and out and all were surprised to find them talking and laughing with Draco. Harry just told them that Draco was alright and a lot had changed and they should give him a chance. To Draco's surprise they agreed and he found that they weren't as bad as he first believed. **Well who'd have thought it, I Draco Malfoy am sat on the train with Harry Potter, four Weasleys, Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom having fun! Never thought I'd see the day. Then again it's a lot better than sat in silence with them lot or having Pansy whisper 'seductive' things in my ear. If only Blaise were here I'd feel less awkward, thank god he didn't go to Voldermort maybe he'll hang around with us too.** Draco thought to himself.

When they reached the great hall they split off and Draco went to join the slytherin table which was looking very empty, the majority of them having joined lord Voldermort. Draco went and sat next to Blaise, the slytherins that has remained looked at Draco with both fear and respect. There was no doubt about it he was still the slytherin prince.

Professor McGonagall stood up and addressed everyone "there will be many changes taking place this year inside school. Security will be extra vigilant and pupils must do there upmost to protect themselves and each other. House unity is more important than ever before. Let us put aside our differences and work together in this battle, let us uphold the honor of this great and historic school. Not one person here does not deserve to be the only thing that matters is the person you are inside and the path you choose to take. Forget about blood or race or peoples past. Look at the good. Now I would like to introduce the new defense against the dark arts teacher professor Kroger. He will be here for this year only. I would also like to congratulate the new head boy and girl Mr. Draco Malfoy and Miss Hermione Granger. Now enjoy the feast."

With that the plates before them were suddenly piled with food and the hall erupted into chatter. Everyone was discussing the new teacher and how Draco had become head boy.

When they had finished Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville and the twins got up to leave at the same time as Draco. He walked a little slower to the doors than them not sure if they'd want him and Blaise to walk with them but when the group reached the doors they turned to wait for them both. They left the hall talking like old friends. ** I'm so happy that they all finally grew up and dropped the petty rivalry; it'll make such a difference. Draco and Blaise seem like decent people as well and I do have to say Draco's looking a lot better this year. Wait, no shh I didn't think that.** Hermione thought as they made there way through the castle. They reached the gargoyle that led up to McGonagall's office as the head boy and girl had yet to be shown the location of there new dorm. The two felt awkward as they knocked of the door, neither could really believe that they were in the same room together and getting on. Hermione said the password "skittles" and the gargoyle sprang to life. They stood on the rotating staircase and found themselves outside the large wooden door. Draco knocked and they heard professor McGonagall give them permission to enter. "Ah yes now before I take you to your new dormitories I would like to discuss a few things with you both. I believe you were informed of the actual events of last year, I would like to know whether or not you have put your old differences aside. Mr. Malfoy isn't evil as we all believed and Miss Granger has a lovely personality if you get to know her. So will you at least make a truce?" the new head asked somewhat desperately.

Draco smiled at the professor and then at Hermione "we're way ahead of you professor, we even shared a compartment on the train. We all agree that we acted most uncivilized in the past and have decided to get to know each other better."

"Do harry, Ron and the other Weasleys agree with this?"

This time Hermione replied. "Yes professor, they were with us in the compartment and I believe have dropped there prejudice and realized that they do actually have a lot in common."

"Well that certainly does come as a surprise, a good one though. Come now I need to show you to your dormitories."

With that the three of them descended down the staircase, they walked in the direction of the room of requirement but stopped at the corridor next to it. At first Hermione and Draco were confused as there was no portrait but they both distinctly remembered a portrait being there last year. The professor answered there unanswered question. "We decided this year that we would change the portrait, from now on it shall be a picture of the two of you. You will come to my office tomorrow morning at 9:30 and an artist will be there but until then you shall have to tap the stone 3 times and then answer a question that only you will know. Now I have some business to attend to, I shall see you both in the morning." And with that the professor turned on her heel and left them both stood there quite shocked.

"You want to go first?" Hermione asked in a slightly nervous voice.

"I'm not all that sure I want you to know everything about me just yet." Draco replied.

"Oh yes because you're life is so wonderful and interesting that I have to know _everything_ about it."

"That's what happens when you're the hottest guy ever." Draco said with his old sense of confidence.

"No. I wouldn't agree with that, but you did make a cute ferret." Hermione smirked.

"Fine I'll answer first, BUT I'm not going to enter we'll allow it to close and then you open it that way we're both even."

"Fine just hurry I need sleep."

Draco tapped the wall 3 times feeling rather stupid as he did so when a voice came from no where and asked "What is the name of your favorite teddy?"

Draco turned bright red and Hermione nearly cried from laughter.

"Mr. Truffles…" Draco muttered.

At this point Hermione was nearly on the floor she was laughing that hard.

"Shut up. I named him when I was three!" Draco shouted highly embarrassed.

"It's…okay…Draco…I won't tell…anyone about…Mr. Truffle…" Hermione said between her laughter.

Draco glared in response. "Come on your turn now." He smirked.

Hermione's laughter quieted she was nervous of what she'd be asked but didn't show it. She stepped forward with hr head held high and tapped the wall 3 times once again the voice spoke. "What is your most treasured possession?"

Hermione froze she really didn't want Draco to know this. "My mothers ring." She whispered hoping that would be enough.

However the voice replied. "That is not enough, you need to say why."

Hermione swallowed, Draco watched her with curiosity waiting for her reply. "She left it me before she died three weeks ago; it proves I'm a pureblood."

Draco's mouth dropped open he couldn't believe it** oh my god, Hermione's a **_**pureblood??**_** Oh my god! Why didn't she tell anyone? Does pot-harry and Ron know? I didn't know her mum had died! Oh my god!** Draco was thinking until he noticed that Hermione was crying. He walked forward and hugged her awkwardly. Not knowing if she would be okay with him touching her. He looked at the wall and found there was now a large hole that lead to there dormitory and he gently helped her inside and sat her on the sofa next to the fire.

Sorry I've took so long…coursework :( please review I want to know what you think…and any constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated. Thank you x


	3. Chapter 3

They sat like that for about 10 minutes; Draco gently rocked her backwards and forwards telling her it'd be okay **what should I say? I mean surely we haven't become this close in less than 24 hours, where's pot-harry and Ron when you need them? I can't leave though she clearly needs someone, I hope she stops crying soon though; she's too pretty to cry. Wait. No she isn't what am I thinking, I want her to stop crying because we've become friends. God this is so confusing, see this is why I was never Harry's friend before, way too much drama.** Draco thought as they sat. **Oh my god the first person that finds out is Draco Malfoy! I'm going to kill that wall. I can't wrap my head round it yet. I need to stop crying this isn't fair on Draco. God I just want my mum back! Except she wasn't my mum, not biologically which means I have to find my **_**real **_**parents. Oh god. **Hermione thought as she tried to compose herself. Eventually she slowly released herself from Draco's arms. "I'm sorry. You didn't have to stay you know." Hermione said her voice still rough.

"Why would I leave? You were clearly upset hence the crying. I'm not heartless Hermione. Do you want to explain or just leave it? And this may sound kind of stupid but does harry, Ron and them know?"

"No! They don't know and please don't tell them yet. And do you seriously want to know?"

"I promise I won't tell them a thing. Sometimes it helps to tell someone."

"Thank you and okay. They day before we were due to return to Hogwarts I got called to the hospital. My mum had been there for two weeks. When I got there they said she had a couple of hours left at most and that she wanted to see me. I went in her room and she was so pale and fragile looking I was so scared. I went and sat next to the bed and she opened her eyes and said she had something important to tell me and begged me not to hate her. I told her I would never hate her and then she told me. I am adopted. I have a pureblood family who don't now if I am still alive and she didn't know if they were. She told me that my real parents couldn't be told where I was going as apparently Voldermort would have killed me if he ever found out. She gave me a ring and said that if they were alive when they saw it they would know who I was. She only got the first letter of the name out before she died though which was s." by this point Hermione was crying again, she handed Draco the ring so he could see.

He took the ring and then looked at Hermione "Do you want me to help you find your real family? I mean I understand if you don want to find them or if you don't want me to help."

"Would you Draco? Oh thank you! It's just I can't tell harry and Ron I can't deal with the sympathy. I know we have like only just become friends are you sure you want too?"

"I'll help Hermione. I promise. We'll start in the morning after the _portrait's _been done. But now you need sleep." With that they walked to there rooms which were next to each other. Hermione's had a lion on the door whilst Draco's had a snake.

"Night Draco." Hermione whispered.

"Goodnight Hermione."

They both put there pajamas on and climbed into bed. **Someone said goodnight to me! Okay maybe I'm overly happy here, but no one has ever said goodnight to me. Ever. I hope we find her parents. I can't believe she hasn't told those two though. Oh well I promised her I'd keep it a secret and that's what I'll do. **Draco thought as he rolled over and fell asleep. **I can't believe he actually wants to help me. God this is so strange. Maybe I **_**should **_**tell harry and Ron. No. I'm fine I'll tell them when I find my parents. At least I don't have to do this on my own now. I guess he really isn't as bad as we presumed. **Hermione thought as she drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

The next morning Hermione woke up by someone shaking her gently and saying her name. She put her arm over her eyes and mumbled "what?"

She heard someone laugh. "Come on you've got to get up we're meeting McGonagall in half an hour."

Hermione shot up and saw Draco stood next to her fully dressed holding a plate of pancakes. "I figured it'd be quicker for you to eat here." He explained trying to resist smiling.

"Thank you." Hermione shouted as she ran into the bathroom to get ready. She had a shower and then used a spell to dry her hair to save time. Over the summer she'd found a lot of useful spells like that. She used another one to gently curl it and applied a little eye shadow and lip gloss and ran back out to where Draco was still sat on her bed. She walked over to him and they shared the pancakes both thinking about how weird it was. When they had finished they walked up to the heads office together. When they arrived they had to sit still for an hour and a half not even able to talk. When they had done they had to wait for a charm to be performed so the picture could move and talk. They walked down to there dorm with professor McGonagall and the artist, they hadn't been allowed to see the portrait yet and were very excited.

When they reached there dorm professor McGonagall blindfolded them and placed the portrait on the wall where it would stay for a long, long time. "Wow. "was all they could say when she removed the blindfold the picture showed them both stood in their school uniform smiling down at them in the background was the school grounds. Both of them looked absolutely stunning and Hermione couldn't believe she could actually look that pretty. They thanked the artist and the professor and tried to decide a password. "How about Mr. Truffles?" Hermione asked innocently.

"You know, sometimes I really hate you." Said Draco sticking his tongue out playfully. "what about Principio fresco? It's Spanish for Fresh start."

"I like it, sure it won't ruin your slytherin rep?"

"They worship the ground I walk on, it's rather annoying really."

"Principio fresco it is then."

"Right. Come on then lets het change and head down to the library."

When they reached the library the decided to make a list of all the pureblood families still around that began with the letter s. 5 long hours later they had there list the names were; Sweylen, Snape, Stratshire, Stevenson, Sandlits and Sornit. For the amount of time it had taken them it was a surprisingly short list, but this was better it meant that it would take less time to find Hermione's actual parents. Hermione wrote to saint mungos saying it was for a school project and asked if any of these families had had children in the past 8 years. She also added a few extra names o that it wouldn't appear suspicious. After they had finished they realized that they'd missed dinner so Hermione decided she'd take Draco to the kitchens for some food before they went to meet Ron and harry.

Surprisingly Draco had never been into the kitchens before and didn't even know where they were, this made Hermione immensely happy to know that she knew more secrets than the slytherin. When they arrived here dobby came hurrying over and dragged them to a table. Within 30 seconds the house elves had brought them more food than they could possibly eat. Dobby was a little nervous of Draco at first being his former servant. However Draco had never beat him and they soon began talking like old friends. When they had eaten there fill they went to meet harry and Ron by the lake.

When they got there Draco and Ron instantly started talking about quidditch so harry told them that he and Hermione were going to walk around the lake and would be back in a bit.

"Hermione what's wrong?"

"What do you mean? Nothings wrong harry."

"Hermione please don't lie to me. You're my best friend. I can tell when something's wrong. You're clearly upset by something but something else is making you happy and you feel guilty for feeling even the slightest bit of happiness"

"I can only tell you part of it. I'm sorry but I don't want anyone to know the rest yet. Okay the reason I'm happy is because me and Draco are getting along really well I mean I know it's only been a day but he hasn't said anything nasty to m at all and he's even offered to help me with something. I can't tell you what right now I have to adjust first. I didn't even want Draco to know but to enter our common room we had to answer a stupid question."

"I'm glad you and Draco are getting on well, I honestly think we misjudged him. And okay, if you don't want me to know just now I can live with that just promise me you'll be okay."

"I'll be okay harry. I promise."

The two walked back to where Ron and Draco were waiting for them. "Come on you two it's getting cold and I for one don't want my nipples to drop off"

"Whoa too much information Ron. Way too much" Hermione laughed. They walked back into the castle with Ron linked to Harry's arm, Hermione linked his other arm and Draco linked onto Hermione's other arm. In a sense they all felt complete. They separated to go back to there dorms.

"Principio fresco" Draco said when they reached the portrait smiling at Hermione. her and Draco went upstairs and changed into there pajamas they spent the night talking and laughing about the arguments they'd had in the past it was only at half 11 that they realized the time and decided to go to bed as they had classes the next morning.

"Night Draco."

"Night Mia."

"Wait, what did you call me?"

"Oh I called you Mia like a really shortened down version of Hermione. I won't though if you don't like it." Draco mumbled."

"No I like it." Hermione smiled. "Night dragon". She whispered as she went into her room leaving a smiling Draco in the hall.

Thank you for my two reviewers (: I'm enjoying writing this story but I'm not sure if it's any good. I know Draco's out of character but I like him this way. Don't worry he wont _always _be Mr. perfect. Well I don't think so anyway not decided yet. Anyway thanks for reading.

Love suppress your childish fears x


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Hermione woke up with the feeling of excitement she always got the day the classes began. Though she had changed many ways over the years that was one thing that would remain the same. She jumped out of bed and got in the shower, she still had an hour before she had to go down to breakfast and got her new timetable. When she had done she decided she would do her hair differently as she had more time than usual, she straightened it and tied the top layers back with a black ribbon. She then curled a couple of strands of hair so they fell perfectly over the rest of the straight hair. When she had done she decided to make sure he was awake as it would be breakfast time in 20 minutes. She knocked gently on his door and poked her head 'round. "Draco? Dragon, are you awake it's almost breakfast time." But the boy slept on soundly. She walked over and knelt down next to the bed and gently shook him. "Come on dragon, wake up dragon." She whispered gently.

He awoke and smiled at her. "Morning Mia. Whoa hang on a second, why are you here."

Hermione laughed. "I didn't want you to overlay we have classes today and breakfast is in 20 minutes."

"20 MINUTES!! I need a shower! Wait and we'll walk down together." He shouted as he ran into the bathroom. Hermione just laughed and decided to make his bed for him, when she was done she sat on his bed and thought about how different he looked in a morning. His hair was all over the place he didn't look like a pampered prince, he looked just like them a normal teenager.

15 minutes later he stumbled back into his room smiling. "Shall we go to breakfast then" he asked offering his arm to Hermione who laughed.

"Why certainly Dragon." She said taking his arm.

"Thanks for waking me up by the way. You look really pretty today, I meant to tell you but the realization of the time distracted me."

"Why thank you. I do believe that's the first time you have ever complemented me." She laughed as they set of to the great hall. **She does look really pretty, I've never seen her have her hair like that. I wish it could have been this way from the start. I missed out on so much due to stupid wrongful prejudices. I hope we find her parents. She does deserve to be happy. **Draco thought

**He does look better in a morning, although he does look good all the time. We're actually walking to the great hall linking arms and talking, god things have changed so much and in such a short space of time. I don't know maybe it's all just a dream. I hope mot.** Hermione thought.

They reached the hall and separated to go to there house tables. As soon as Draco sat down he was bombarded with questions about 'why he was with that filthy Mudblood' but Draco told them that they were friends and if they ever called her that again he would hex them into next week. Professor Snape came around to hand out there new timetables, when he reached Draco he commented of him and Hermione, "well is this some inter house friendship I see here Mr. Malfoy? I am surprised, pleasantly though it's about time you had some semi decent friends." With that he handed him his timetable and swept of to give detentions to some noisy first years.

Over on the Gryffindor table Hermione was sat with Harry and Ron. "Come on Harry, you know she still likes you, she was heart broken last year when you ended it. Just buy her some flowers, tell her how much you regret it and that you love and miss her," Hermione advised.

"I agree with Hermione, but if you ever hurt her again I will kill you mate."

"Thanks for that Ron. I guess you're right 'mione I'll do it right now. Or at break. In fact maybe dinner. Or tonight would be good."

"Harry you are such a coward. She's stood over there right now just ask to talk to her." Hermione said giving him a push in that direction.

"Hi Ginny, can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Ermm... Sure yeah Harry, what's up."

"Okay I'm not sure how to say this but here goes. I love you Ginny Weasley. I always have, I made such a mistake last year I was just so upset about everything. I realized what a mistake I made, without you I am incomplete. You are the reason I wake every morning, you are my life. Can you please forgive me?"

Ginny stood there for a second completely shocked and then she threw her arms around his neck. "Of course I forgive you! I love you Harry Potter."

With that they re joined the table both smiling hugely with there arms wrapped around each others waists. Professor Kroger who was there new head of house came and handed out there timetables. "Look potions with the slytherins first thing."

"That's right Mia" a voice in her ear said.

"Draco! God you nearly gave me a heart attack."

"Ha-ha I can promise you that weren't my intention…well maybe just a little" Draco laughed while Hermione playfully hit him on the shoulder.

They walked to potions together Hermione sat in her usual seat with Harry and Ron while Draco sat with Blaise and Theodore sat on the table next to them. That lesson they had to make the tiempo potion (tiempo is Spanish for time) it would be there project for the next two months as this was how long it would take to make. Professor Snape paired them up for the assignment and being head boy and girl Draco and her Hermione were put together. Ron seemed rather irritated about this. At the end of the lesson Ron walked up to Harry and Hermione and said they needed to talk after dinner and to meet by the river. The rest of the day passed by in a blur it soon became apparent that Draco would be in all her subjects as he had taken the same ones.

After dinner Harry, Ron and Hermione walked out the lake together. Harry was the first to break the silence. "So…what's up then Ron?"

"Well you're not going to like this but hear me out okay. I don't think we should be all trusting with Draco."

"Ron, please don't start this. We were wrong about him okay. Even I can admit that."

"He's up to something I know it. How do we know it's all for real anyway? It may be Voldermorts trap."

"Look Ron do you honestly think he could fool Dumbledore with something like that? He gave Draco vertiserum to check!"

"I still don't believe it it's not right."

"You were fine with it yesterday."

"I wasn't sure then but now I just know I'm right!"

"Hermione, you've not said anything yet, please try and talk some sense into him."

"Ron, I agree with Harry. I know Draco's different now I can't tell you how that's private but he is. You need to give him a chance. You should trust Dumbledore's judgment."

"Well fine if you don't agree with me I'll talk to him myself!"

With that he set off towards the castle followed by Harry and Hermione who were trying to talk him out of it. They found Draco about to enter the heads dorm. When he heard them he turned and smiled. "Oi, I want to know what you've done to everyone."

Draco stood there looking confused. "What do you mean?"

"Don't act all innocent, I know you're not really on our side you can't have just suddenly changed. I can feel it."

"If all you have to base your accusations on is your gut I don't think that's reasonable proof."

"Don't patronize me; I want to know why you're pretending to be all goody goody when you're just going to follow in your fathers footsteps."

That made Draco snap. **How dare he? He knows nothing about me! Does he think I wanted to be the son of an evil death eater? I shall not stand for it! **He drew out his wand and pointed it at Ron whilst he spoke

"How dare you Weasley! I am not my father and never shall be! Dumbledore believes I am innocent; you cannot lie under the influence of vertiserum. I am innocent. You have no right to judge me!"

"Oh please. You are far from innocent! You come in here wanting to be part of our trio probably hoping to get a bit of Hermione on the side well guess what Malfoy! Hermione's my girl and Harry is my best friend. None of your lies or money can change that!"

Hermione stepped forward and slapped Ron. Up until this point her and Harry and Harry had been watching silently. "How dare you Ronald Weasley?! I am not _your_ girl and I do _not _appreciate you talking about me as if I am some hooker. You're accusations are purely because of jealousy. You are one of my best friends. Draco deserves a chance and you need to see that!"

A long silence followed Hermione's speech. **Oh my god she just slapped me! I am not jealous I don't know **_**where**_** she got that from. Am I the only one that can see him as what he really is? **Ron thought. **Wow! Hermione granger just slapped Ron! She also defended me! I wish I had treated her differently before. How dare Ron yell at me like that! He's just a jealous obnoxious prat!** Draco thought. **She slapped him! Oh god this isn't going to be fun. Why does Ron have to be so stupid?! I have to side with Hermione on this one though** Harry thought. Ron turned to look at Harry expecting him to say something to Hermione but he merely shrugged. Ron turned and walked away muttering "dirty whore" as he went. As soon as the words left his lips Draco screamed "STUPEFY!" everyone turned and looked at him in shock. "What? He called her a whore." He said as if nothing unpredictable had happened.

**Well who'd have thought it my best friend just slapped my other best friend and then my ex arch nemesis hexed him for calling her a whore when he used to hate her! God my head hurts.** Harry thought shocked.

The next few weeks past rather quickly, Harry had tried to talk to Ron in hope of finding out what had brought his shouting fit on but he just said that he didn't have to say and they should trust his judgment. As the weeks progressed Harry, Hermione and Draco became closer, especially Hermione and Draco as they were both passionate about reading and top students. 4 weeks after Ron's shouting fit Hermione received a letter. When she saw the seal she hastily jumped up telling Harry she'd left something in her dormitory and went and dragged Draco back to their dorm.

"Okay now you have just made me run would you kindly tell me what for." Draco enquired.

"I just received a letter. It's from ST. Mungos I didn't want to read it on my own."

"Oh right, okay. Come on lets open it then."

"Wait I cant you do it"

Draco rolled his eyes but took the letter from her and tore it open the letter read;

_Dear Hermione Granger,_

_I am writing to reply to your previous letter enquiring about the families that had given birth in the last 18 years and here is a list of names:_

_The Fawcett's_

_The Longbottoms_

_The Weasleys_

_And the Snape's_

_I hope this information has been of use to your project yours sincerely_

_Amelia Clementine._

"Hermione? Hermione? Are you okay?"

"I…err… SEVERUS Snape IS FY FATHER! You have to be kidding me! There was a mistake. Has to be. Snape doesn't have a wife. It's wrong."

"Actually Hermione Snape did have a wife, she dies 15 years ago. They had a child but word was that it'd died at birth."

"Oh fuck. So you're telling me that a man, who hates my guts, is head of slytherin house and a death eater is my father?"

"Do you people never listen Severus Snape is on your side and don't argue with me I know everything. But apart from that you got it right."

"What am I supposed to do now? Walk into potions and say hello professor is it okay if I call you dad now being your daughter and all?!"

At this Draco had to laugh he found this all rather amusing. "Well I wouldn't put it _quite _like that. How about you write him a letter requesting to speak with him tonight?"

"But, but. Fine! But you're coming with me."

With that she grumpily wrote the letter and sent it with Arabia Draco's owl.

I apologize for any grammatical errors in my last piece; word decided that Harry was spelt perfectly without a capital for some strange reason. Thanks for all my reviews (: I know this story appears to be progressing quickly but I don't want it to be too dull and yes I know the Snape thing was predictable but come on imagine Hermione's face if she found out Snape was her dad!

x


End file.
